


The Cat (Part 3)

by YT_chan



Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nothing serious though, Pets, Shopping, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Tooru the Person wants to get Oikawa the Cat a cute plushie toy, but their shopping doesn't end too well. But that doesn't mean they get nothing.





	The Cat (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm back with part 3 of this series! I hope everyone likes it!

Kageyama blinked back at the plushie on the shelf, both faces a blank reflection of each other as the living one of the two continued to stare. If he traced back the events that led to this bizarre yet psychologically stimulating moment, his cat would clearly be seen as the instigator of whatever this was. Ever since he found his cat, now proudly named Oikawa, his life has had to adjust to the changes its appearance in the apartment brought. Such as no longer needing an alarm clock when Oikawa would pat his nose instead, or being unable to watch volleyball on his laptop because she would lie down on the keyboard, or having to harness his senses in order to detect when Tooru was in danger of being attacked at any point in the house. There was a lot that Kageyama had to change, but he didn’t mind.

However, there was one such thing that he did in fact mind. He minded it a lot.

Past the scratch-attacks and grating screeching, Tooru and Oikawa found common ground and became the best of friends. While it was better that way since Tooru’s whining would no longer haunt Kageyama in his nightmares, Kageyama felt like he was becoming the third wheel. Just as Tooru and Oikawa had been so alike they couldn’t get along, now that whole dynamic was flipped on its head where they were so alike, there was no way they couldn’t get along. And Kageyama was coming home more and more often to find that Tooru and Oikawa were cooped up in his room playing with each other, and that they would even be too busy to spare him a greeting. It was depressing, but he was happy for Tooru that he’d found a new friend.

So, through their bonding times, Tooru was bringing over toys for Oikawa and then one day, he suggested getting her a plushie. And this is where the story returns to, Kageyama and the plushie having a staring contest.

Shopping with Tooru was never a good idea unless you were felling extremely prideful that day and wouldn’t mind being compared to every item in the store, (although, apparently this only happened to Kageyama). It was a very degrading outing but Kageyama was always prideful enough and more mature to ignore whatever weird comments Tooru would make. Going through the isles full of plushies seemed to really set Tooru off though, and according to him, nearly all the stuffed animals looked like him.

“Tobio-chan! Look at this one! It’s so grumpy just like you!” Tooru would then proceed to shove that plushie in his face.

“It’s so fluffy! Just like Tobio-chan!” Tooru would then proceed to ruffle his hair and squeal at how fluffy it is.

“This one is so cute! Just like my adorable idiot Tobio-chan!” Tooru would then proceed to-

The list went on and on.

Finally moving on from the blank-faced plushie, Kageyama went to the next isle and browsed through the meg-sized plushies that there were. Tooru came skipping behind him, looking all bright and cheery, no doubt enjoying his time teasing Kageyama endlessly.

“Have you found one you like?”

Kageyama scanned the lined up plushies, eyes lighting up when he caught sight of one. He picked up the massive alligator plushie, looking at Tooru for his approval.

“I like this one.”

“Tobio, that’s not cute at all.” Kageyama frowned, taking that as a ‘no’ and departing with the plushie as he put it back in its place. Why did Tooru ask for his opinion when he wasn’t going to let him have it anyway?

He moved onto a horse plushie, but that too was also rejected. And the gorilla plushie, and the snake plushie, and the bat plushie. Kageyama groaned as yet, another plushie was rejected, (this time it was a baboon plushie). Feeling his mood worsen as their shopping continued, it came to a point where all he wanted to do was go home.

“Tobio, look at this one!” Reluctantly, he did. He wasn’t surprised when he saw crow plushie, big eyes looking evil and menacingly. “Isn’t it just like you?” He shrugged. “It’s even got the same pout that you do.” Tooru lifted up the plushie to his face, holding its wings open as he did a very terrible impression of Kageyama. “I’m Tobio, I love volleyball so much but sometimes I get so thirsty that I drink two gallons of milk in one go.” Kageyama grimaced at the poor execution, but Tooru just laughed. “Let’s get it.”

“No.” Kageyama folded his arms, frowning even deeper than before.

“Why not? Look how cute it is.”

Kageyama shook his head, “You’ll just keep making fun of me with that.”

“Well, I want it so we’re getting it.” Oh. Kageyama couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“So when I want something I have to make sure you like it as well, but when you want something my opinion doesn’t matter anymore?”

“Oh please, Tobio-chan,” Tooru scoffed, as if Kageyama was just some whiny kid, “You’re just thinking too deeply about this. They’re just plushies.”

“If they’re just plushies then let’s get the alligator one!” But Tooru was already walking away, and that got Kageyama mad. But he obviously couldn’t make a scene in public, so he marched up to Tooru and snatched the crow plushie out of his hands, marching back and practically throwing it back on the shelf. Tooru squawked from where he was, but when Kageyama grabbed his shirt and looked at him dead in the eye, gaze far more evil and menacing than the crow’s, Tooru was silenced.

“No plushies. We’re going home.” Tooru gulped.

* * *

The ride home was tense and a little awkward, and maybe a bit quicker than normal with Kageyama aggressively driving. But at least they made it home alive. Before they went inside to their apartment, Tooru grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder. He turned around, and saw his boyfriend looking dejected, eyes downcast and bottom lip sticking out.

“Tobio…” He fiddled with his shirt, and even without continuing, Kageyama knew where this was heading. He usually wasn’t one to initiate anything, but this time, he stepped forward and placed a kiss on Tooru’s forehead, brushing back his bangs to do so.

“It’s OK. I forgive you.” And Tooru’s small smile was all that Kageyama needed to know they were alright. They opened the door and came inside, Oikawa already bounding towards them and meowing at their return. Tooru chuckled, scooping her up and stroking her.

Interrupting their tender moment, however, was a very alarming sound coming from behind Kageyama. He turned around, and looked down to source of the noise.

Tooru’s mouth gaped open in shock and Oikawa’s ears stood up in curiosity. The sound came again, a very distinct and loud bark coming from what was definitely a little puppy. It barked again and curled around Kageyama’s leg, wagging its tail and staring up at him with big brown eyes.

“Eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
